


Hades and Persephone

by themissinggenius



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themissinggenius/pseuds/themissinggenius
Summary: A very short response to the following prompt: Pomegranate seeds





	Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Hannibal the movie (this was interesting because I haven’t ever written in that time period).

She rejected him without thinking. That was the sixth. Still, afterwords, there was guilt, regret, remorse.  
She realized several seeds of doubt had been planted each day, over ten years ago, in Baltimore and Memphis.   
She returned to the normal world, the right world, not unchanged.  
The first seed was their first meeting. She had stood strong against his harsh comments, plastering a smile into her face for him and Barney, at least until she could collapse at her car.  
The second was his towel wrapped around her neck.  
A touch, then, full of meaning. Three.   
Four and five went hand-in-hand, a letter received years before and the one received much more recently. Two promises. One said he wouldn’t, the other said he would.  
She thought for a minute. Maybe he wasn’t as calculating as they had said. Intelligent, yes, but near overemotional. Not rash, like her.  
Starling did not realize that, as a tear slid down her cheek, somewhere, hundreds of miles away, one slid down his, too.


End file.
